


(don’t) wake the dead

by aryasbadbenergy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Addams Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Family, Halloween, OCs Lya and Ned Waters, TW: Blood, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya and gendry take the twins trick or treating





	(don’t) wake the dead

“Wednesday’s at that age when a girl has only one thing on her mind?” Arya prompts at the next house. 

“Hollow slide,” Lya answers proudly, and Gendry covers a laugh with a cough into his fist. Arya smiles and the woman dressed as the Little Mermaid laughs and hands each of the twins some candy. 

Arya grabs Lya’s hand and Gendry’s grabs Ned’s, and they lead the twins to the next house. Lya squeezes her mother’s fingers tightly when one of the decorations lets off an eerie howl, but she keeps marching forward for the promise of candy. Before they knock, Arya crouches down in front of Lya. “Hom-a-side,” she tries to remind Lya, but Lya is four, and it could be for the best that she is struggling to pronounce “homicide.” 

Lya nods and Ned reaches out to knock on the bottom half of the door. 

The couple coos at them and the man asks for a joke. Ned and Lya stare blankly at him, and Arya prompts Lya once again with Wednesday’s favorite thing. 

* * *

Ned howls as Gendry dabs a warm washcloth at the cut on the large cut on Ned’s knee. Arya rubs his forehead and promises him that he’ll be fine, but he doesn’t stop crying. They were getting ready to go up their last street when Ned tripped over a loose brick in the sidewalk and cut his knee open. It started bleeding and they had no choice but to get him home and clean the cut. He just wouldn’t stop crying. Lya sits at the kitchen table watching and grimacing everytime Gendry has to touch the cut with neosporin. 

“It’s okay, bud,” he assures and presses a gauze pad over the cut. Arya holds it in place while Gendry tears the tape to wrap it, and Ned finally starts to calm down once the bandage is firmly in place. “There, all better,” he promises and kisses the top of the bandage. Ned sniffles a little more, and Arya picks him up off the counter to rest his head on her shoulder. Arya scrubs Ned and Lya’s faces clean on the thin layer of makeup that she had put on them, and Gendry changes them into their pajamas. Arya grabs some

Kit-Kats from the twins’ buckets and sits down on the couch. Ned sits down by Arya and snuggles against her. Lya grabs her bucket of candy to set it down on the coffee table before climbing up to sit on the other side of Arya. Gendry puts in the movie, and sits down on the couch, too. 

“Look, Ned,” Arya murmurs,” it’s all of us,” and points at the TV. He smiles and nods at her. Lya giggles when she sees Wednesday and reaches for a little packet of M&Ms. 

Ned and Lya try to stay awake for the movie, but they both pass out less than half an hour in. Arya and Gendry both grab one of the twins and tuck them in. Gendry turns on the nightlight for Ned, and Arya makes sure that Lya has her favorite wolf toy to snuggle. 

They finish the rest of their movie, and Arya smiles and wraps her hands around Gendry’s when Morticia shares the good news with Gomez that they’re going to have another baby. 

Arya kisses his cheek and Gendry smiles at her. “Yes?”

She found out this morning, but she wanted to wait to get through trick or treating before she told him their good news. 

“I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?” He asks, again. 

“Guess,” she prompts. 

“You… know what we should dress up as for Halloween next year?”

Arya grins wider. “Maybe The Incredibles,” she ponders. 

“That would be fun. Maybe you can convince Lya to lend you one of her baby dolls to be Jack-Jack.” Arya shakes her head. “You don’t want a baby doll? The whole costume will be off then,” he teases. Arya shakes her head again.

She lifts his hand and presses it to her stomach. “We’re gonna have another baby,” she whispers, not able to hold it in any longer. Gendry grins back and leans forward to kiss her. 

“Another baby,” he murmurs. Arya nods. “How do you think we should break this to the twins?” he teases. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!! ((even tho it was last night aha i was too tired to finish this to post)) i love halloween it is really my fave lil time of year aha so i had to write SOMETHING also we’ve got lil baby argy on the way here!!


End file.
